The New Girl
by Monkey D. Lyna
Summary: "I think we should check out all those reports of that goth girl." said the commander, both of the men following him nodded and agreed "Who knows...she might be nice!" said Garrus "Or dangerous," replied Thane. I know the summary is bad, this is a Thane/OC romance there is never enough so i'm writing it! Read and Review please! Rated M for language
1. The New Girl

HIGHT: 5'2

WEIGHT: 104 lbs

HAIR COLOR: UNKOWN (wears wigs constantly)

EYE COLOR: UNKOWN (wears PURPLE contacts)

SKIN TONE: LIGHT BROWN

AGE: UNKNOWN

OTHER FEATURES: Dark face makeup; puple eyeshadow, black eyeliner,mascara,dark purple lipstick, wears dark (gothic) clothes (once cosplayed for one character in MEGATOKYO a comic. CHARACTER COSPLAYED: Tohya Miho.) most distinguished feature wears PURPLE BUCKLE UP ENGINEER BOOTS. No family records, no friendly connections, no buisness connections.

WARNING: This girl is BI-POLAR and has multiple personalities (2) One is named Lynn this one is peaceful very quiet. The other is Evie, this one is angry always causing trouble and incredibly strong. NOTE: Evie's eyes are green,Lynn's are purple, they change when one comes out. Both personalities make EVIE LYNN ZERO (no known family no given last name, last name given is test number ZERO) Evie Lynn Zero is the girl you never remember. Lynn is the personality you will see the most. Evie only comes out when Lynn's control slips. WARNING: EVIE is a very dangerous individual. Ridiculously strong and phsycotic.

NAME: EVIE LYNN ZERO

NO OTHER FILES LOCATED...

"Well Hell... We got our hands full here" said the man while searching for more info on the woman. "Well Shepard you do know that we always have our hands full..." drawled the turian "Ha, your right about that Garrus! Hey Thane can you pull up any other info on the girl?" the commander asked "Negative, commander. All known data on her is right in front of us." the drell assassin responded. "Sooooo, are we going to try to recruit the girl? Cause i dont even know why were here." "Exactly Garrus! That girl could be very helpful and we need all the help we can get against the collecters." Shepard seemed excited and Garrus picked it up "Ohhh no! We do not need another phyco on our team! We already have Jack! Come on!" while Garrus was complaining Thane was sending all data on the girl to EDI. "Commander, I've sent all data to EDI do you want to head back to the ship or look around for more data?" Thane asked interupting the argument. "Lets head back to the ship, we've already been through this place 4 times, I dont think theres anything else here." both Garrus and thane nodded and followed the commander out to the Normandy.


	2. Lets Discuss!

**A/N: For those of you who are reading my story (thank you very much!) i hope you like this chapter cause I had to pull it out of my butt to think of it. Also to those who want too see what Evie Lynn Zero looks like look up TOHYA MIHO (yes the girl she "cosplayed" is what i imagine her to look like. Sorry for any mistakes I make R&R please! P.S. **_Itallics _**are me narrarating/the thoughts of characters.**

_Arriving at the Normandy, Shepard, Garrus, and Thane along with the rest of the team discuss the data they found with EDI..._

"I'm telling you Garrus, she would be a good edition to the team!" Shepard said, "Yeah...like we really need a Bi-polar girl running around switching personalities on us. Hell we already have Jack...AH" Garrus had to quickly dodge one of Jacks attacks while she screamed "Do you have a problem with me Vakarian? Huh do you?" "Hey, guys calm down your-" Miranda tried to say but Jack cut her off "Dont even try to tell me what to do Cheerleader, I dont take orders from you!" Quickly Shepard interupted all of them "All of you shut up! I called you here for a reason and I expect to have all of your attention while I explain it!" everyones attention switched to Shepard "Thats better. EDI can you pull up all of the data on the girl so we can fill everyone in?" EDI quickly chimed in "Of course Shepard...There all of the data on the girl including a picture i pieced together based on the description is there." "Thank You EDI," Shepard switched his attention to the waiting crew and said "Now, this girl's name is known to be Evie Lynn Zero. The data on her says that she had no memory of her parents of any relative. She also has 2 personalities the one we will probably be seeing the most would be Lynn, the one that would come out if we piss her off or she is put under alot of stress is Evie." Shepard finished all of the data and immediately had questions from everyone.

"Why do want to recruit this girl Shepard" asked Miranda "Honestly? Because i think that there might be more to what is said about her and who knows she might help us out alot." Mordin quickly put in "Ah, natural human curriosity. It is likely that we could help her with her personalities as well." "Thank You Mordin for supporting me!" Shepard said. "Shepard, I think I see where your coming from, and I support you." said Samara. Once everyone but Garrus agreed he tried to make a convincing argument "Come on guys... really? You want to let a bi-polar girl with multiplle personalities onto the ship? She could be a wanted criminal or a murderer! There is hardly any data on this girl and you want to dive head first onto this?" "Yep, I most cetainly do Garrus! But dont worry, I'm going to have Tali, Kasumi, and Legion working on every bit of data we can get on this girl so we can find out where she is!" "...Fine, I'll support you commander. But if this girl go crazy like I said, I have the phrase 'I told you so' ready for you." Garrus said in mock defeat. "Ha! Dont worry! I'll have it all under controll! Okay, everyone your all dismissed!".

_After everyone left the meeting Shepard went up to his room to see if he could find any info on the girl._

"_That was a crazy meeting, I'm glad that they at least want to find the girl" _Shepard thought to himself "Ugh man, I'm tired." said Shepard while looking for the info on the girl. "Hmm, I should probably go see how Kasumi or Legion are doing on the data, i could also grab some grub!"

On his way to see Kasumi he ran into Thane "Hello Commander" "Oh, Hey Thane! Your still up this late? Shepard asked "Yes, I was on my way to get some tea," Thane replied "Cool! Well I'd love to talk but I need to see Kasumi to ask her if she has any more data, then Legion as well." "Alright Commander, I'll see you later." "Okay Thane, oh and call me Shepard! You dont have to be so profesional all the time!" Thane smiled alittle at this and said "Alright Shepard, I'll see you later." "Aha! So you do smile! Okay bye Thane."

When Shepard walked into Kasumi's room she immediatly said "Hello Shepard, you here to see if i have anymore data?" "Ha, Kasumi you read my mind! Well do you?" Kasumi smiled "Yes actually I do. I think you will find this fairly shocking."

**Aaaaaaand, thats the end of this chapter! As always i hope you Review, it really helps me think and keep going on these stories! Also please tell me if i made any mistakes! I'll try to get 2 chapters up a day, cause i have nothing but time! Review please! **


	3. Shocking News!

**A/N: Hey guys, before I start this story I'd like to thank the people who read it and favorite/follow it! It really means alot that you like my story. As usual I'd like if you'd read and review. **

"Shocking eh?" Sheparad asked in curiosity, "Yup, it turns out that she is being held in the Citadel's C-Sec cells!" Kasumi said while typing and bringing up the info. "Ha Really! Thats great we dont have to hunt her down!" Shepard was about to leave when Kasumi blocked his way "Shepard, I think you should take a look at this..." Shepard turned around "What is it...HELL! Joker, set a course for the Citadel! And Hurry!" "Okay Commander, but what happened?" Shepard shook his head "The girl we want to recruit just escaped C-Sec and is being chased around the Citadel!"

_ (Arriving at the Citadel)_

"Shepard...Are we really going to chase a girl that has C-sec chasing her as well?" Garrus drawled, "Yes, we are Garrus, so quit your bitchin!" Shepard said while heading to C-Sec HQ they ran into Captain Bailey "Commander Shepard! What are you doing here?" "Oh hey Bailey! Where is the girl your chasing?" Shepard asked "Yeah... like thats going to work" muttered Garrus. "You mean the girl that just escaped?" Bailey asked "Yes, I need to find her for a big mission!" exclaimed Shepard "Well the last report we got on her location was about 25 minuets ago, she was around the warehouses hiding." Garrus looked at Bailey "What? That really worked? What the hell Shep!" Both Garrus and Thane started to laugh. Shepard looked at them "Whats wrong with you two?" "Nothing Shepard, just the fact that they gave that info so easily!" explained Thane while they were heading to the Warehouse area "Oh, well I dont know, maybe cause I'm a Spectre?" "Anyway, how are we going to find this girl?" Garrus asked, "Well I was thinking we could ask people around, and maybe ask C-Sec officers around there for more information.".

(_Arriving at the Warehouses)_

_**Evie Lynn Zero's POV**_

_"Crap, crap, CRAP! Those stupic C-Sec officers keep chasing me!_ _Man I need to get to a good spot to plan more!" _Lynn thought, "_**You should have just killed them! Then atlest you would have a head start!" **_Evie thought . Lynn shaked her head "No! Just shut up!". A C-Sec officer heard "Hey! Was that her?" "_Hell! I got to hide." _Lynn quickly hid behind some tall crates while the C-Sec officers looked for her "Hey maybe it was your imagination, I dont see anything." said one officer "Yeah, maybe, Come on Bailey said to find Commander Shepard and give him any info on the girl." said the other. They both left and Lynn came out "_Phew, that was close! Wait.. Commander Shepard, why is he looking for me?" "__**Maybe he wants to put us back where we 'Belong' " **__"Shut up Evie!" _I ignored Evie and decided to quietly eavesdrop on the officers when I ran into a man with two companions.

**A/N: Haha a cliffhanger! Oh, the **_**bold italics **_**are Evie's thought by the way. Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter and please REVIEW! It really does help me! Dont be Lazy! its really easy! Edited: I should make these chapters a bit longer shouldn't I? Please tell me in PM's or reviews**


	4. They Meet!

**Hello Guys! If you didnt notice I put 2 A/N's in each chapter! Anyway I'm going to try to make this one a bit longer! Please R&R. Also I'm not going to pu Evie Lynn Zero every time i put her name, her normal personality goes by Lynn, so I refer to her as Lynn!**

**Narrarators POV**

We were walking toward the officers when Thane asked "Shepard, what do we do once we find the girl?" Shepard walked on "We talk to her, and if she tries to run off we catch her!" "Yeah, like its going to be that easy..." Garrus said sarcastically "Come on Garrus dont be such a- OOF" Shepard walked right into a girl matching every description "Hey, I'm sorry, I wasnt paying attention, whats your name kid?" Thane noticed that the girl looked very nervous whe she asked "Why are you looking for me?" "Wait... your the girl their chasing?" Shepard asked.

**Lynn's POV**

_"Oh, no! I cant believe I blurted that out! Ugh i feel so stupid!"_ I looked up at the man when he asked me "Wait, your the girl their chasing?" I was going to answer when Evie thought_** "We need to get out of here!"**_I quickly turned to run away, but I was blocked by a man in a leather jacket, well I thought he was a man, but he was green. "Ahh! What do you want with me?" I asked a little bit more than afraid, when the other man said "I'm Commander Shepard, I want to help you." "H-Help me? Thats impossible, Its not a sickness, its in my mind!" this seemed to trouble him "I know, but we have some of the best people on my team, maybe you just need to be more social." I considered it thinking to my self_ "Maybe he's right... maybe they can help me!"_**_ "What are you crazy their lying! They just want to take advantage of you!"_ **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Nnnngh! EVIE GET OUT OF MY MIND!" all of a sudden a huge pain came over me and I couldnt hold back the scream "AHHHHHhhhhhggggg!" then I felt my muscles twitching, and a wave of blackness poured over me before I fainted I heard Shepard...

**Narrarators POV**

Shepard tried to ask her why she was yelling when she collapsed and let out a bloodcurdling scream, and fainted. "Holy Hell! We need to get her to the Normandy! Thane take her to the ship and get her to Chakwas!" Thane picked up the girl and made his way to the Normandy as quickly as possible. Some C-Sec officers came up to see what the noise was and asked "Commander Shepard, what was that scream?" "It was the girl we were looking for she had a panic attack? I'm sorry but I really need to get back to my ship" "Of course Sir!" as both officers left Garrus asked "A panic attack?" Shepard started walking "Well she seemed like she was panicking!" "Oh, well we should get back to the Normandy to meet up with Thane."

**Thane's POV**

"Thane, take her to the ship and get her to Chakwas!" was all I heard before my instincts took over. I picked up the girl and made my way to the ship as fast as possible. I looked down on the girl and saw that she was unconscious. When I got to the ship I made my way to the doctor. I opened the door and immediately the doctor jumps up and asks "What in the world happened?" I set her down on one of the medical beds "This is the girl Shepard was looking for." She starts examining her "Well that explains who she is, but why is she unconscious?" I lean on one of the walls relaxing "She seemed to be having an argument with her other peronality, then she screamed and passed out. Shepard told me to bring her here." the doctor turned around "She must have overloaded her mind somehow, but I cant do anything about it and is out right now." I stood up and bowed "Thank You doctor," I started to leave "Wait, would you stay just in case she wakes up? I need to take a look at her paper work and ask EDI a few questions." "Of course." I walked to the bed and sat in a chair that was next to it. "Thank you." as I watched her leave I looked at the girl in the bed. _"At first glance it looks like nothings wrong, but when she talks, or thinks its as if she's battling her own mind...Oh, it looks like she's about to wake"_

**Lynn's POV**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a blinding white light right above me,_ "What the heck?"_. The second thing I notice is the person next to me, at first I think I'm probably on meds because he's green, but then I remember that he's the same person who blocked me from running. I look up at his face, it has many ridges on it, like little points that come out on a shark or somthing. He has a dark green (almost black) mark where his forehead should be, and more on the side of his head. He has no hair, and coming down the side of his throat its these weird red flaps. I've never seen anything like him. _"Or maybe I have, and I dont remember..."_ when I looked in his eyes I saw black pools of darkness, but oddly it was peacefull, and though I could barely see them I saw the center part of his eyes were a dark beautiful green._ "Wait beautiful? Okay, Lynn calm down, you havent even talked to him yet!"_

I try to ask where I am but I'm interupted by my coughing, once it subsides I ask "Wh-Where am I?" when he answered his voice carried a rumble through it that sent shudders through my head "Your inside the Normandy's medical bay."The Normandy? Isnt that Commander Shepard's ship?" "Why am I here?" he looked at me almost as if he was calculating how dangerous I could be _**"We could be VERY dangerous if you'd let me out!"**_ _"NO! Get_ _out of my head Evie!"_ he interupted my mind argument "Your here because you screamed and then fainted."_ "Ohhh yeah!_"

"Well that would explain why my head hurts so much! I havent had an attack like that in a while..." _"Ahh crap! I didnt mean to say that!"_ he looked at me then asked me "What do you mean attack?" _"Ohhh noo! Ummmm."_ "Well... sometimes if I'm really stressed I over work my mind and then my whole body goes crazy, its not fun..." when I looked back up at him he looked different, before he had a very calm, stoic face, now it looked as if he wanted to laugh...? Before I could question him he went back to normal and asked me "What is you name?" _"Uh Oh..."_

"Ummm... My names Evie Lynn, well unless you want to count the stupid number they put at the end of my name then its Evie Lynn Zero. But I normally go my Lynn." I quickly shut my mouth realizing that I was babbling _"Great, now I'm going to start babbling like an idiot"_ I looked up again and that look was back again! _"Haha, great he probably thinks I'm an idiot!"_ I was going to say somthing when he cut me off "My name is Thane Krios, it is a pleasure to meet you." "Umm, thank you its-"

I was cut off by the door opening to two men, one I recognized as the Commander, and another, a turian. "Aha! Its good to see that your awake!" the commander said, "Mmmmmhmmm, yeah so she can go crazy o-" the turian tried to say when Shepard smacked him, "Haha, Garrus stop joking," he looked at me "anyway, I'm Commander Shepard, the turian is Garrus, and the person next to you is Thane Krios, a drell. Who are you?"

**A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if Thane's POV is a bit weird because I'm not used to writing as Thane. BUT I PROMISE I will get better at that! As Always I hope you review! I'll be back tomorrow! EDITED: I am sooo sorry for all the messups! Its like if i fix one problem 2 more pop up! Hopefully i fixed them in this edit!**


End file.
